Lady Tremaine
Lady Tremaine is the main villain of Disney's Cinderella. She is Cinderella's very mean, rude, and selfish wicked stepmother, based on the character of the original fairy tale. In the film Lady Tremaine marries a man that has a beautiful daughter Cinderella. She also has daughters named Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine. After Cinderella's father dies, Tremaine's evil hatred of Cinderella is revealed. Tremaine's daughters are jealous of Cinderella's beauty so the family then makes Cinderella serve them their meals, clean the house, sweep the floors, and all sorts of servant work. Cinderella wishes one day to marry the Prince, but then Tremaine forces her to do more work even though some of them were already done. Cinderella gets mail from the King for a Ball at the castle (because the King wants his son to marry so he can have grandchildren). Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella are excited but Tremaine tells Cinderella to get her work done so she can go, but she doesn't realize that Tremaine doesn't really mean it. After her work, Tremaine gets ready for the Ball, but Cinderella doesn't have anything to wear. Tremaine, Drizella, and Anastasia are jealous when they find out Cinderella is more pretty so they tear it up and leave for the Ball. At the Ball, the family looks at the lady the Prince is dancing with and Tremaine thinks she looks familiar (the lady is Cinderella, because her Fairy Godmother helped her get a pretty blue shiny dress and she got to go). The next day the Grand Duke is coming to see the Tremaines to see who fits the glass slipper. Tremaine realizes with Cinderella's voice that she was the one who danced with the Prince. She follows her upstairs and locks her in her room. Then the Duke arrives and then tries the slipper on Drizella and Anastasia but it doesn't fit. The Duke prepares to leave until Cinderella comes down (after her mice pets free her by grabbing Tremaine's key to the room) the stairs. Tremaine then trips the Duke and the slipper breaks. Tremaine grins as the Duke becomes upset, but Cinderella has the other slipper which proves that she was the one dancing with the Prince, much to Tremaine's dismay. Lady Tremaine also acts as a major antagonist in the direct-to-video sequels, in one of these sequels she even gains the power of magic via stealing the Fairy Godmother's wand and starts to create her own horrific version of a "happily ever after" (which is more akin to a nightmare than a fantasy) - in the end she receives a fitting punishment for her misdeeds and becomes a servant at Cinderella's castle (this was actually an act of mercy by Cinderella, who didn't wish to see her stepmother put in jail, despite her deserving it due to her actions: which amounted to treachery). Category:Disney Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Bullies Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Maternal Villains Category:Abusers Category:Family of Hero Category:Rich Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Witches Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Parents Category:Thief Category:Sorceress Category:Animated Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Book Villains Category:Important Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Mother of Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Masters of Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Trickster Category:Emotionless Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Genius Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Hatemongers Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Xenophobes